


At Least This One Problem Is No More

by AnotherLoser



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Series, Teenagers, Trans!Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLoser/pseuds/AnotherLoser
Summary: Oneshots/drabbles for transman Mick Rory. -- All unrelated unless otherwise stated.  Tags will be updated as stories are posted.





	1. Teenagers - Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sitting by the fire on a snowy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sitting by the fire on a snowy day

It’s freezing. Fucking freezing and it still makes Mick uncomfortable to this day. He blames it on the little prick who locked him in the freezer, and it was probably true. Snart likes the cold though, at least more than he likes the heat. Mick then had to appreciate spending the day inside together with a fire going. Also because Snart knows how fascinated he is with the flames but doesn’t know much about the freezer incident, simply doesn’t try to force Mick out of his comfort zone and into the snow falling outside.

Mick imagines Snart might want to go out in it. Someday, hopefully, Mick will join him and throw snowballs and roll around out there. Today it makes his insides stir and chest tight.  
Instead Snart joins him inside, and they fix up the fireplace that for some reason hasn't been used in years. Mick makes hot chocolate to accompany the atmosphere and to warm their insides as well. Sat on the floor with the couch pushed closer to the fireplace for them to lean back on without being too far away to be reached by the heat, they talk about nothing in particular and somehow it as if they're talking about almost everything. It was something they do often in different settings, usually outside to avoid both of their relatives. Mick didn't have to work to avoid his uncle; the man acted like he was possessed and going to attack any day now, spoke to Mick as little as possible and managed to keep a great distance even in the same room. But that wasn't something he was looking to show anyone, and just in case he didn't want the man possibly listening to him and Snart talk. And Snart.. well that was obvious.  
Tonight there was no one at Mick's home with his uncle gone hunting for the week, and Lisa was elsewhere so Snart had nothing to worry about either, and they agreed a night there would be fine. It makes everything somehow different. More domestic, he supposed. Less like the lonely kids sneaking around that they were.

At some point Mick zones out. He's lost in the flames and the peacefulness and having someone he actually likes beside him- and then Snart breaks the silence with something unwelcome.  
"You know you don't have to wear them tonight, right? I won't look at you any different."

Mick doesn't know how to reply to that, but he suddenly doesn't want to sit so close to his friend anymore. He looks at the logs being slowly eaten by the flames, and after too long of a silence Snart looks at him instead.  
"You're a boy no matter what, Mick. I know and believe that."  
He swallows thickly. "I know, but it just... I don't..like looking at _myself_ without them." He explains, slowly.  
A pause. "Okay. Just take a break if it gets sore. Please."

Snart is a nice guy, really, but addressing feelings - when it happens - usually reaches what feels like a rediciulous level of awkwardness because neither of them know how to do it. It kind of is now too, but it's...different. Somehow. Mick draws his knees up to his chest and wished he could sleep with the tight wrapping of bandages still on. He fell asleep on the couch once with them on and woke up feeling like his _ribs_ were in pain. An entire night wouldn't work out. And clearly Snart has picked up on how too long wearing them results in aches as well- Definitely not that bad, but it can be pretty horrible. He's been wearing them all day, so his friend must be suspecting that it will be any minute now if it isn't already hurting and it kind of is if he were honest but Mick has a habit of taking as long as possible to get around to removing his binding. He doesn't want a single soul to see him without it, so it's on once he's showered in the morning and will stay there until he gets into bed at night.

Mick probably looks like he's shrinking in on himself, but the more he thinks about it the more it does hurt already - if that's even possible - and he can't stop thinking about it now that it's been brought up. He'd like to be alone now, or to shove his hand into the fire, or both. Preferably both. But he isn't and he can't and he doesn't want to kick Snart out, the guy didn't do anything wrong. It's not that Mick was mad at him, he's frustrated in general about things like this.  
With a deep breath, he straightens his legs, leans forward, and tugs his shirt off over his head. He's sure Snart is confused and shying away right about now but Mick's general thought process is _fuck it_. And so, he undoes the binding, and when he's done he grabs his shirt and pulls it back on. He does feel sorry for having just flashed his friend, but he's more focussed on being able to freely breath a _real_ deep breath and the embarrassment of free boobs under his clothes.

He draws his knees up again and only then glances to Snart.  
He's met with an odd expression, like Snart was _relieved_ \- like he thought Mick was hurt and it turned out he wasn't. Mick _really_ doesn't know what to do with that.  
Mick grunts and scoots a little closer.  
Snart wasn't lying; that relieved look was the end of it. He doesn't mention it, doesn't look at Mick any differently than always, behaves as if everything was exactly the same.

Mick has never been more grateful to a person in all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you want to send me prompts for me to use in here comments are a good place for that


	2. Just A Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff prompt: Mick goes grocery shopping, has a nice sandwich, and generally has a good day.
> 
> Bonus brought to you by the author here: Mick's point of view on a few different aspects of life.

It’s a good day, and that was pretty important. Not because every day was usually horrible or anything like that, but there was a difference between just another day and a _good_ day.

Mick was generally content with his life, really. He was destructive and dangerous, had anger and impulse control problems, mental health issues no therapist or help book was ever able to help with. He liked destruction and violence and dreams of a world taken over by chaos. But he was okay with that. All of it. It's who he is and there's no changing it. It took a long time to get to the point he's at. His childhood was spent being angry and scared. Young adulthood wasn't much better, even as he accepted his destructive side.

When he was a child and a teenager he was afraid for the most part, only growing more so and more angry the older he got. His body wasn't right, it didn't feel like it belonged to him. The bandages he wrapped around his chest hurt sometimes but he was stubborn. He burned down two houses and two families, one being his own. The uncle that took him in avoided him at all costs, even when they were in the same room, somehow. Bullies never shut up, even after Mick killed one. There was no proof he did it but not long after he ran away, terrified of what he'd done. He met Snart then. His only friend, who probably knew as soon as they met but never mentioned it. Snart didn't care, he accepted who Mick was instantly. They worked well together, with each other's flaws and fears and good sides as well. In a way he helped Mick accept himself more. He convinced him when he was nineteen to get the recommended therapy. Mick knows the handbook to impulse control and anger management _backwards_. In juvie they made him start seeing a therapist, off and on after that. Nothing helped his pyromania or his mental state. Nothing they did. But at nineteen he started to actually talk about his gender, because Snart made a good argument. Months later Leonard rewards him for his growth- or at least, that was the excuse. Neither of them were good at emotions, being direct with their care, but Leonard looked out for him. He reveals to Mick that he had been looking into how to play the system and get Mick hormones. They do. A little over a year after he started hormones he got his breasts removed. Not long after that he started on a life of crime with Snart. It was both the transitioning and the ability to give into his violent impulses that helped him accept things. He fought, he drank, he burned things when he needed and when he wanted, he stole with Snart and they started traveling around the country pullings jobs and leaving no trace they were ever there. That's when he was content. He's had his moments, sure, bad days to bad months, just like everyone does, but in general he's good. Content and satisfied with who he is, what he does. The guilt over killing left him, the fear of his own head and the judgement of others did too. For a bad man he was doing pretty damn well.

Even the barista has more to complain about than he does. Almost every day, late in the morning, Mick goes and gets coffee here. The guy who takes his order started chit chatting about his day a little while ago and since Mick doesn't share much about his own life but the guy apparently has a need to talk, Mick has been hearing about this guy's life on the regular.  
He's twenty five, already in debt because he went to college and still ended up a barista there and a cashier at a grocery store. Yay for the system, right? He also can't hold down a girlfriend but despite how obviously this bothers him, he says he doesn't care. Mick has heard most about the various attempts at dating. He couldn't care less, but he doesn't have any reason not to humor him and listen, so he just does. Obviously the kid needed someone to listen. Or he just likes attention. Either way. He usually reports back to Lisa when they next talk because she finds it funny and says Mick has become the kid's therapist. Mick is pretty sure that he'd have to give advice for that to be true. And get payed but that's neither here nor there.

This particular day he gets his coffee, bids the dramatic kid farewell, and decides to go for a walk while he drinks his coffee. It's a decent day as far as weather goes. Mick likes the outdoors. He grew up on a farm, after all. His mother taught him how to garden flowers and vegetables and fruit and he liked it so much that he kept it up when his uncle took him in after the fire. It was worth all the teasing; the town could see him as a freak all they want, his classmates doubted his gender because of his voice and that girls were supposed to be the gardeners and men did the heavy work. But Mick liked taking care of things, it made him feel good to see his plants thriving, he needed to keep busy whenever possible anyway so that he didn't get go causing trouble or pissing people off.

Mick still likes plants. He likes the Earth, being outside, seeing all that it holds. Every little thing full of life. Looking out a window with a view he can reflect on the power it holds. Natural disasters, while he understands they're meant to be tragic, they were beautiful in their own respect. The world could destroy mankind any time it wanted.. Looking out and seeing a peaceful world tells him that at least for this one day, the world is choosing to let humans live. If that wasn't motivational he doesn't know what was.  
The world is beautiful. Mick looks forward to seeing it go up in flames, show mankind what destruction and chaos truly looked like. On one hand the chances of Mick being alive to see it were slim, but disasters can happen sudden and random and he'll help move some of the crumbling along himself if he has to. But that was for another time.

He walks until he's done with his coffee, throws it in the nearest trash bin, and heads to the store. Mick prefers shopping bright and early or late at night, never in between. He prefers to shop with as few people around as possible, so he typically only went at ridiculous sort of hours. He was having a good day though, he can tempt the fates and see if it survives a crowd unlike his usual; parents and their kids and women young to middle aged wearing yoga pants out, men trying to make cargo shorts look cool, everyone with bored expressions as they go about their repetitive days. Mick was biased to simple life. For a successful criminal of over twenty years, Mick really didn't need much. He liked having money more than having uselsss stuff, so why spend it? It also gives him the freedom to do most anything he wants. On a logical level though he sees how impractical it would be for the world to just do whatever they pleased, but the chaos and disaster the anarchy would bring does have its appeal to him. More importantly though he thinks people really should do more of what they wanted instead of working and buying more crap they don't do anything with over and over in a cycle. People with money were stupid, what could he say.

He passes them in the store isles and gets a few stares; he was a big man with a naturally displeased expression more often than not and even just after bathing Mick has a way of looking like it's been weeks since he washed sometimes. He was a bit out of place is all. He isn't a freak though, more so on the inside than out so it isn't much and isn't a big deal. He can just catch a lingering gaze or two out of the corner of his eye or in quick glances of his own. No big deal really.

The only concern is someone recognizing him from the news as a wanted man. People weren't typically that good with faces though, so he rarely had to worry about that even. Today his mood isn't even damaged. A bit of annoyance with the slow as a sloth cashier wasn't going to put a damper on things.  
Mick goes home after that. He makes himself lunch, waters his house plants, watches an old movie. It really is a good day.


	3. Mick and Lisa

Lisa was a clever young girl. Mick found that out the very first day he met her. She was tiny and knew how to get her brother how to do anything. Mick even suspected that Leonard didn't yet understand how aware of her power she was. As an outsider Mick could see it; the little glint in her eye when she got an idea.

She likely knew what he was from the first time they met, but like her brother she never mentioned it. Possibly because of her brother; wether Leonard told her ahead of time or she simply guessed that if Leonard wasn't mentioning it then she shouldn't either. It wasn't like Mick could hide his high voice like he hid his breasts, and she _was_ very clever.

Lewis was often gone for the majority of any given weekend, sometimes not even coming home at night at all- not that his children got to relax with such knowledge. He could have returned at any moment, meaning everything had to be just right when the sun went down in case he came back and any messier daytime activity was kept in bedrooms where they could close doors while tidying was being done if he suddenly returned. Leonard was very prepared, and Lisa was a fast learner.

Mick came over for the first time on a Saturday afternoon. He was planning to attempt making cookies for them but once Lisa had a taste of the dough - that honestly turned out better than expected, given the cluelessness that went into making it - she begged to simply eat it raw. Leonard could never tell her know, and that day Mick discovered why.

They were all just about sick on cookie dough that afternoon.

It was practically history from then on.  
If Lisa was there when Lewis wasn't then Mick would come over and not mind at all her joining the older pair. She was delightful most always. Even her tantrums weren't annoying so much as they were concerning. A side effect, he thinks, of their living with their father was being so adapted to being as perfect as she could understand to be around him and the frustration and anxiety it creates coming out at the most seemingly random times. She was only five at the time, after all. It was a lot for anyone, let alone such a young child. Mick wondered when she was upset how young Leonard was when things got so bad.

Mick more than once let Lisa use him as a test dummy for nail polishes and makeup. If it made her smile he was fine with just about anything.

He eventually began babysitting when Leonard was forced to work with their father and she was still too young to be home by herself- no matter what Lewis thought.

He watched her grow.

Without a mother the duty of explaining periods even fell onto him. She came to him about it, in fact. Because she knew probably from the beginning what his biology was.  
That, and she likely remembered the time he was more of a pain than she was when he came to watch her- he hadn't needed to, not really. She was capable enough that she didn't seriously need a babysitter at that point but she liked the company and Leonard felt better knowing she wasn't alone. Mick then was nineteen, and Lisa was eight.

Leonard came home to hear about them eating ice cream for dinner and Mick lazing about with a hot bottle low on his stomach.

She called him when she started getting cramps at the age of thirteen. It was awkward. Much more for Mick than for Lisa, he was fairly certain. When they finally spoke in person the next day his explanation was filled with blush, long pauses, and awkward hand gestures. Still he wasn't good at beating around the bush and every word was a part of a very blunt explanation of what puberty was like for girls. He appreciated her casualness.

It was much easier to teach her how to punch- something that Leonard protested greatly but Mick did regardless behind his back.

The younger of the pair wanted her safe. As far away from trouble or crime or violence as possible. Mick understood but agreed with her that she would be safer overall knowing how to defend herself. So Mick taught her how to punch properly, how to throw a solid knee and elbow and how to fight dirty- she says fighting dirty, Mick says that in a real fight there was no such thing. It was survival, essentially. Leonard came around a few months after he found out. Months that he spent being passive aggressive about it almost every single day they spoke.

Lisa still laughs at his reluctance to let her fight when she went on to join him in the criminal lifestyle. All in good fun, given her awareness of why he hadn't wanted it for her. She was the best at laughing at any given situation though. Next to her was Mick, of course. He personally likes to laugh about how his testosterone treatment stopped his periods while she was doomed for years to come.  
They often spend her worst days with a hot water bottle, cookie dough, and a comfy couch. Every time Mick mocks her pain she counters by saying since his stopped so early in life he at least should be the one to get up for refills of drinks and such while she stay lounging.

Leonard still rolls his eyes at the both of them, though Mick is certain it was out of fondness.


End file.
